lim_dall_young_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- characters
SAI:Taker wiki's characters list}} This is a list of characters from SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis-. __TOC__ Main characters Nanase Kyouya or ( ) is the first person to become an artificial taker by contracting with the prototype artificial magical vessel in order to save his own life from a terrorist attack by Taurus. Due to the magical vessel, ''Artemis'' being based on a female original taker's sorcery device, it turns Kyouya into a woman when he wears it, and he reverts to male when he takes it off. His female name is "Kyou". Kyouya at the start of the manga was 15, and a normal human incompatible with SAIs (Summon Assist Interfaces), thus unable to become a SAI:Taker. His real parents had died, and he was taken in by Igarashi Kyouka, whom he treats as his older sister. Nanase Kyou or ( ) is Nanase Kyouya's female alter-ego. It is a result of his having formed a contract with the prototype artificial magical vessel in order to save his own life from a terrorist attack by Taurus. Due to the magical vessel, ''Artemis'' being based on a female original taker's sorcery device, it turns Kyouya into a woman when he wears it, and he reverts to male when he takes it off. In order to receive lifepoints needed to live and not be controlled like an original taker, she joins Life School Tokyo, a school for SAI:Takers, and pretends to be a SAI:Taker. Takabayashi Reiri or is the chairwoman of the First Student Council at Life School Tokyo. She wants to usurp the power of the real student council, and will use any tactic to try to do it. She has an appearance similar to Akahime (Hina) from Onihime VS Major characters Igarashi Yuuma is a SAI:Taker, and is nominally the cousin of Nanase Kyouya/Nanase Kyou. She is the chairwoman of the student council at Life School Tokyo. Izawa Sumomo is a member of the First Student Council at Life School Tokyo. She is one of the greatest fighters in the school, the Destroyer of Life School Tokyo. The unlock code for her SAI is "LOYALTY". She is able to summon an angel of the 6th choir, the Power Samael. She can fight with Samaels skills, such as Titan. She has an appearance similar to Shirohime (Kanna) from Onihime VS Kanemitsu Tsurumi is a member of the First Student Council at Life School Tokyo. She is likes finding the weaknesses of others and then mercilessly attacking it, hounding people out of school. The unlock code for her SAI is "LX-78". She is able to summon an angel of the 4th choir, the Dominion Muriel. She can fight with Muriel's skills, such as Air Aegis, which allows her to put up pinpoint defences, so use a minimum of Life. She has an appearance similar to Kurohime (Rena) from Onihime VS and Tachibana Ayaka from Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker- Recurring characters Artemis [[SAI:Taker_-Futari_no_Artemis-_glossary#Artemis|'Artemis']] ( ) is an artificial magical vessel prototype. After the terrorist attack that destroyed the Life Inc. research annex, it was contracted to Nanase Kyouya in order to save his life, and made him into an artificial taker, but it caused him to turn into a woman, Nanase Kyou. This first series of artificial magical vessels are based on Igarashi Kyouka's sorcery device, so because of that probably reformats people wearing it into women, since Kyouka is one. The transformation is complete, including the ability to become pregnant, and having periods. When the period approaches, instead of PMS, the wearer enters a state of ''estrus'' Igarashi Kyouka is an ''original taker'', and a researcher at Life Inc. She is the guardian of Nanase Kyouya, and took him in after his parents had died. She treats him like a younger brother. At the beginning of the manga, she has 3065 lifepoints. The characters is taken from the related earlier series Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker-. Ishihara Yuuna is the freshman girl who holds up the sign indicating the First Student Council. In Korean, her name is . Through until chapter 5, the girl holding the sign at the First Student Council's club room door had yet to be named in Japanese. She has an eldest sister, Ran who works in a convenience store, and and older sister Mako, who also goes to Life School with her, but who is a senior. Her eldest sibling, her brother, Kenta died several years ago fighting an Original Taker. Takabayashi Mizuho is a SAI:Taker and a researcher at Life Inc., she is involved in the development of the artificial magical vessels Sasamori Sasamori is Nanase Kyou's professor at Life School Tokyo. She is very short. Other characters Ishihara Mako is a senior at Life School Tokyo, she belongs to no clubs, so cannot take many classes that require club memberships. As much Life Points are required to graduate, she takes on any task to garner them. So far, she's had a 100% success rate, and a nickname, the . She has a younger sister also at Life School, Yuuna, an older sister Ran who works in a convenience store, and a dead eldest sibling, her brother Kenta, who was killed battling an Original Taker. From this incident she has shied away from everyone, and hate Original Takers. Saionji Shiina is the president of the Photography Club. She believes the club room is for the president's use, and treats Sasamori Yuu as a slave. The unlock code for her SAI is "SUMMON". She has the ability to summon the Archangel Michael, an angel of the 8th choir. As such, she can fight with Michael's sword. Sasamori Yuu is a freshman at Life School Tokyo, interested in photography. He is a member of the Photography Club, and their slave. Minor characters Ishihara Ran is a convenience store worker. She has two younger sisters, Mako, a senior at Life School, and Yuuna, a freshman at Life School. She had an elder brother, Kenta, who died many years ago, killed by an Original Taker. Incidental characters Ishihara Kenta is a the eldest sibling in the Ishihara family, with three younger sisters, from eldest to youngest, Ran, Mako, Yuuna. He died many years ago, facing off against an Original Taker. Mako was close to him, and greatly affected by his death. Michael is an angel of the 8th choir, and therefore of the 3rd sphere. Amongst its powers is its sword, which can be used by the SAI:Taker which summonned it. Muriel is an angel of the 4th choir, a Dominion, and therefore of the 2nd sphere. Amongst its powers is Air Aegis, which allows pinpoint defences to minimize the expenditure of Life. Samael is an angel of the 6th choir, a Power, and therefore of the 2nd sphere. Amongst its powers is Titan, which is conferred onto a SAI:Taker's fists. Uzziel is an angel of the 5th choir, a Virtue, and therefore of the of the 2nd sphere. Groups Life Inc. [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- glossary#Life Inc.| ]] is major corporation. It created ''SAI''s (Summon Assist Interface''s) which made ''SAI:Taker''s possible, from research on ''original taker''s. It also created ''magical vessel''s as artificial ''sorcery device''s. Some people resent the power of ''Taker''s and Life Inc. and it is the target of the terrorist group [[#Taurus|''Taurus]] who aim to prevent production of magical vessels. Life, Inc. also appears in the related series Re:Birth -The Lunatic Taker- Life School Tokyo [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- locations#Life School Tokyo|'Life School]] [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- glossary#Life School Tokyo|Tokyo']] is a high school in Tokyo where SAI:Takers go to learn how to become proper SAI:Takers. In order to graduate, one must join student clubs there. Once you join, only the club president can let you leave. The lifepoints given out at school are distributed according to the power of each club, and the club presidents decide on who gets how many lifepoints. Student Council The [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- glossary#Student council|'Student Council']] is the most powerful student club at Life School Tokyo. At the time of the manga's start, Yuuma is president of it. First Student Council The [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- glossary#First Student Council|'First Student Council']] is a student club that wants to usurp power from the real Student Council at Life School Tokyo. It was formed by people rejected from the Student Council, who are vain and narcissistic and manipulative and power hungry. Photography Club The [[SAI:Taker -Futari no Artemis- glossary#Photography Club|'Photography Club']] is a student club at Life School Tokyo. It deals with photography, though the president, Saionji Shiina treats the clubroom as her personal fief. Freshman Sasamori Yuu is treated as a slave member. Angels are beings from the alternate universes and the intervals between instances of time. Angels are divided into choirs, of which there are 9. The 9 choirs can be separated into 3 spheres, representing weak, medium, and powerful angels. There are 3 choir levels in each sphere; 1&2&3 are the 1st sphere, 4&5&6 are the 2nd sphere, 7&8&9 are the 3rd sphere. There is a large jump in power between each sphere. Arcangels is the name given to angels of the 8th choir. Amongst their skills are swords. Powers is the name given to angels of the 6th choir. Amongst their skills are Titan. Virtues is the name given to angels of the 5th choir. Dominions is the name given to angels of the 4th choir. Amongst their skills are Air Aegis. Taker are those who can retrieve the energy from the intervals between instances of time, called ''life''. They have enhanced power, skill, endurance and healing, from their ability to use life. There are three types of takers, original takers, artificial takers, and SAI:takers. Original taker are the original takers from which other types of takers are derived. They require ''life'' to live, and use up one ''lifepoint'' each day. When they run out of life, they turn to dust and die. Once forming a contract, they start with 20 lifepoints. Original takers are much stronger than other types of takers. Original takers are created when they make a contract with a ''sorcery device''. Sorcery devices choose their contractors. Original takers are tightly controlled by the government because of their capabilities. As of the beginning of the manga, there are only four known original takers left, though there are several unknown ones in the Taurus terrorist group. Artificial taker are a newly created type of taker. They are an invention of Life Inc. They have the strength approaching that of ''original takers''. They also need one ''lifepoint'' each day to live. When they run out of ''life'', they turn to dust and die. They form contracts with a magical vessel, an artificial ''sorcery device'' to become artificial takers. Artificial takers must remain in contact with their magical vessels. If they remove the magical vessels, then their rate of lifepoint consumption increases by dozens of times. Once forming a contract, they start with 20 lifepoints. People choose to make contracts with magical vessels, unlike sorcery devices. SAI:Taker are a type of synthetic taker. They are an invention of Life Inc. They have strength, stamina, endurance and healing much greater than that of normal humans, but much less than that of original takers (or artificial takers). SAI:Takers are people who are compatible with SAIs (Summon Assist Interfaces). SAI:Takers fight each other by summoning Angels with their SAIs. They must expend ''life'' to defend and attack. Their abilities also determine the type of angels they can summon. If they summon an angel more powerful than their ability to control, it will break its bonds and run amok. Taurus is a terrorist group, several original takers are memebers. It is against the creation of ''magical vessel''s by Life Inc. As such, it has destroyed the Life Inc. research annex, where the data for creating them was stored. It is also against synthetic takers, like SAI:Takers, and think only natural takers should exist. The group is named after an original sorcery device in the related earlier series Re:BIRTH -The Lunatic Taker-. "Taurus" is the sorcery device picked up by Tachibana Reiji and shared with him by Tachibana Ayaka in that manga serial. See also Characters SAItaker Futari no Artemis